Darkest Shadow Full
by bubba92347
Summary: When Valdr awakes in a cell, he assumes once again his life is going to be ended. But by chance he meets a man, claiming to work in the shadows of the Dark Brotherhood, offers him a chance of a lifetime to become a legendary assassin, for none other than the Night Mother herself.


The Shadow's Blade

Chapter One

Dark and dreary were the surroundings inhabitants of the inside of the cell. Then the occasional drip of the water, seeping through the musty aged boards above my head to attract my attention. A few nestled spiders lay dormant in the corner, finally settling from a busy day of spinning another section of their web. The Imperials drag through the darkness yet another Skooma addict, rambling on in his own world. Struggling with the brawn of the guards, a slap to the side of his face with their metal gloves sends him into a hurl of confusion. He lies on the floor; his knees tucked into his chest as he rambles on aimlessly and suppresses a few sobs.

The Imperials chuckle, approach my cell, they peer into the darkness. For a moment they do not notice me awake, and then they see the flicker of my eyes. Jumping back, they sneer and shove the dingy meal of bread and cheese into the dirt before tossing it carelessly into my cell.

"Best watch yourself Nord before you catch yourself in more trouble than your thieving hands can handle." The stockier guard exclaims. Puffing his chest up, trying to threaten me into submission.

This guard, as all Imperials, believes me to have stolen yet another one of his precious items, or as rather in fact, it was said that I had stolen a glass sword from a case. They quickly changed the idea, prejudiced men finding any way to get a race they hate into a cell. Yet another murdered had plagued the moral of the citizens in Bruma. With my fair grace of luck I was pointed as the assassin and taken into the Imperial City, awaiting my own execution.

Here I lie, in wait of my execution which I cannot avoid. I dream of the endless mountain ranges that soar across the country of Skyrim, my home, born within the small town of Windhelm I long to return.

The new prisoner stands up and with his small eyes, peers across the dark hallway and stares at my cell. Searching the darkness, it does not take him long to find the shadowy figure of my body. Trying to gain my attention, he hurtles a rock in my direction, _pinging_ off the metal bars. I roll over from my sack sleeping roll, scratching my large beard before standing. Shivering at the cold air, I wish for more clothing than the thin sack cloth used only to keep modesty.

"What in oblivion do you want?" I yell at him.

"You killed that man! That was you! Or not man, you killed the old lady that worked in the orphanage in Riften! I have heard many stories of you!"

"You have been lied to. I am no killer, and I indeed do not kill old women whom work in orphanages. You have me confused with someone else, I assure you. Now please, return to your sleep." That was indeed too much to ask from him.

"No, no, no! I know it was you! I remember seeing you in Riften the night before everyone realized she had been killed!"

"Listen here. I will tell you the truth if you slide that lock picker over here."

"You're going to free us? Why haven't you ever done this before I arrived?"

"Because I arrived here yesterday. Now slide me the lock pick so we can get the devil out of this rat hole!

Without another word he slid the lock pick over to me. Granted I had to lead him several times in the correct direction, especially with his horrid eyesight he claimed to have. Pushing the lock pick into the rusted lock, I have to fiddle around a minute before I was able to find the bumpers, then using the wooden stick I had crafted, I turned the lock and with one solid shove, popped open the door.

Slowly, I emerge from the cell. I made plenty sure to not squeak the rusty hinges that would make a nasty trip to the gallows in a few seconds. Squatting in the darkness, I advance to the opposite cell, making sure not to fall on the light emitted from the torches. Taking a deep breath, I balance on my haunches as I pick the lock. This lock was trickier, more rust had settled with the bumpers, which would make for quite the trouble. After several attempts I pried open the cell door with only a slight squeak.

Placing my index finger to my mouth, I make sure to keep the man quiet. Usually I do not take people along with me but I needed the lock pick to escape. Giving him freedom also was the only fast solution and if he was addicted it wouldn't be long before he was either arrested again, or killed. A sorry fate for him, but nonetheless no addict has a happy ending.

Moving quietly, I make sure to keep my feet from scuffing or producing any sound that might alert the guards. My plan was the window. I would open it, and below was a hundred foot drop into an extremely deep pool of water which connected to the ocean. From there I would swim to the shore, and work my way up between Bruma and Cheydinhal, which would put me at the border and in Riften. This had always been my plan, and really there was no other plan. As long as this addict did not slow me down, I would be able to reach Riften within a day.

As we finally reach the window, I pop off the latch and carefully open up our escape. Peering out into the stormy night, rain stung my face as I begun to climb out of the window, the door squealed open, and revealed the second patrol of guards.

"Stop! In the name of the law!" They shouted.

Hurrying myself, I leaned out over the lake, and prepared to jump as a arrow planted itself into my back. Clutching my back in burning pain, I do not remember hitting the water; I do not remember the fall. I do not remember anything but darkness surrounding my vision.

What are you supposed to expect, after a fall that should have claimed you life? I was not sure myself, after the fall I was sure everything was over. With an arrow jutting out from my back, I was unable to swim. The arrow was stuck between my shoulder blade and spine, a lethal kill, should have been a lethal kill. Instead, my entire right arm was shut down, and my range of motion was worthless.

Trying to navigate through the water blind was hard enough, but adding arrows and an am that does not operate correctly challenges you greatly. As I attacked the water with one arm, I kicked my legs with all my might, and eventually surfaced through, gasping and inhaling the fresh air. Peering around, I could see no sign of the skooma addict who had accompanied me to our escape. Then I saw him, leaping from the window with a sword in hand, and a guard falling down with him.

Swimming my way to shore, he was not far behind me, helping me hobble away from the guards. We ran for miles like this, trying to distance ourselves as much as we could before out energy levels diminished. Each of us were breathing heavier than we should have been but the rough swimming and sprinting we had to do took all my endurance from me. My sides had cramps running and splintering throughout my entire body. It did not take long for my entire body to shut down. By this time we had run for hours and passing out was my only relief.

When I awoke a roaring fire was before me, and the skooma addict was continually feeding small branches or twigs to the hungry red flames. He was intelligent for an addict; he kept the fire small, and made sure no smoke was traceable. He had fish sizzling on spits, and he kept a wary eye on the flames, making sure they would not consume his meal.

I rolled over from where I had slept, feeling the pain of where an arrow had been removed recently, and the bandages that replaced the arrow. I was thankful that he did know how to do things beside drink skooma. Taking my time to sit up, he watched in amusement as I winched at the pain of trying to move. Eventually I was able to sit, and I looked directly at him with pained eyes.

"Glad to see you have finally woken. I was sure that you'd be out longer, but you are a faster healer than I had expected. Now tell me, what is your name?"

"Why would that concern you?"

"I would like to know the name of the Nord that saved my hide. Not all Redguards get so lucky as to find someone to save their skins as I have."

"Valdr."

"It is my pleasure to meet your acquaintance Valdr. Valdr I have a business I run, up north in Skyrim. You have skills that are much needed in my craft, and I know about your…gifts."

"What gifts? You must be mistaken with some other man."

"Oh no, I know I have found the right man. If I recall correctly you should have been dead from that arrow shot. Hit you directly in the spine. When I went to remove it from you, it was already being pushed out by your muscle, nothing ordinary if you ask me."

"So then what are you trying to say? That I am not normal? That I am some rarity of nature and have been gifted the power to never die?"

"Precisely Valdr. I know that you do possess this power, because I remember you saving my hide many years ago, when I was a boy in Hammerfell. You probably don't remember but you saved me form a band of guild rats that were trying to kill me."

"You? You were that tiny kid stealing?"

"Yes, and now I have found you and repaid the debt, so I ask you again as a friend that you come with me and try out this job offer I have proposed."

"If it is a job I work for a hefty price."

"Oh wages are not a concern, it your methods that concern me enough to hire you. This isn't a regular job I am offering either; this is a onetime opportunity to help change the way things are run around here. Accept the job, and come with me, or you can stay here and end up escaping from another jail cell."

"I will take the offer."

"Good to hear it. I'm glad the skooma addict trick worked on you." The Redguard said standing, "Valdr, you can call me Nazir."

Chapter Two

What was I to expect from this job? I do not recall what I thought upon the moment that my lips and brained formed the words which would tie me to this servitude. Nazir led me for days in odd directions, one that I would never have taken myself. Each time I would ask him which direction he was taking us he would simply remark that he was taken me to where I was to give my service.

After the final days of our travel, we reached the border to Skyrim, covered with guards, and check points, each intending to find the supposed murderer of the High King of Skyrim. They claimed that a man by the name of Ulfric Stormcloak had killed him with the acclaimed "voice", which was nothing more than myth and legend to my ears. As we made our way through several of the checkpoints two were arrested, one was a woodelf with a stolen horse and the other I did not see. Nazir grabbed my shoulder, and took me away as we departed from the checkpoints.

We followed several of the old worn trader paths, each of which was unfamiliar to me. My time away from my homeland had been far too long. For years I had spent my life in different lands, trying to live a life that was lower key, a family, and few friends. MY professions had all been different. In one life I was a farmer, where I would plow the fields, repair fences and posts, and moves boulders which kept me in shape. In another life I was a soldier, trained and became a protector of one of the past Septims which I can no longer remember. The problem with each life of mine was my fate. Each time I would do something, a deed or a daunting task which would hand over great rewards for me, making it impossible to disappear without the false act of my death being spread. So in each life, to protect those I had loved, or those who I had cared for, the only way for them to remain safe was for me to die. Sure enough it wasn't death to me, it was the mere idea that I had passed from this world to the next. Somehow it had worked.

We arrived at our point of destination not much longer after entering the border. The hroses that Nazir had brought proved to be rewarding with their speed. We trotted past a glen of tall pines, as the rains of Skyrim fell upon our heads. Our clothes had been changed to peasant clothes and soaked any if not all of the rain that fell upon us. Passing down a inclined hill, we pass a pool of black water, bubbling around the edges. It had deceived me at first, and I had assumed that it had been murky water that clouded, but it was indeed something more magical that water.

Dismounting our horses, we walk towards a door decorated with a large skull and a black hand print placed upon its center. The door gave the entire forest trepidation, making you wary and not sure what was really looking at you from the seclusions of the tall and ever lingering pine trees and the thick mist that would occasionally roll into the small valley. Nazir slapped the hinds of each horse, sending them running away.

Approaching the demonic door he said something, barely audible, but only a few phrases. After that nothing could be heard, except for the unlatching and unbolting of the various locks that protected the secrets of what lay behind these demonic doors.

As the dark and dingy hallway appeared, nothing but the haunting light of the torch was seen. The air bitter, void of any life, even if any was truly ever held within the confines of the walls. Taking another easing breath Valdr descended further within the secluded sanctuary.

Finally after a walk through darkness, they entered a large illuminated main room, full of shelves stacked high with scrolls and books. Several enchanting tables and apothecary supplies lay scattered upon a large main table. Maps lay strewn out, gold lying in easily accessible places. Valdr noticed the map of Skyrim first; the iron dagger struck in the table catching his eye.

Then a female walked into the room. Her body was rather appealing and Valdr had trouble concealing his lusting emotions raging over him. Calming his senses once more, she revealed her face. Blonde hair touched her shoulders, while her pale skin resembled that of Nord's blood within her. Looking her over several times, her eye caught him and cleared her throat quickly bringing him to attention.

"This must be the new recruit you wrote about in your last letter Nazir? He seems a bit…distracted to me."

Nazir smiled, "It is a wonder why he is distracted. Perhaps you can give him the run down, I have a pending contract I must fulfill."

"Yes, go silently brother, I have heard of your contract and can only imagine the difficulty if should bring."

"Indeed, this is why I have anticipated this one." Nazir spoke before the woman handed him a set of clothes.

"Here are your clothes, I held onto them for you. Make sure to keed them safe." She jested.

"Indeed, I will be off now. Valdr this is Astrid, she will welcome you to the family."

"Nice to meet you," Valdr shook her hand.

"Nice to meet you yourself, Nazir spoke kind words of you; let's hope you can prove them true. Now come meet the rest of the family." She spoke, walking down yet another long dark hallway. Held for only a moment, Valdr descended down the stairs.

Entering a large main room with a large pool, Astrid turned around looking him up and down. Then a small band of people stood before him, as she introduced him into the brotherhood. Looking back at him she smiled, "Welcome,"

The evening died down shortly after Valdr's momentous introduction into the brotherhood. He sat on the edge of the pool, listening to the steady water coursing through. Astrid had spoken to him, and affirmed that he would receive his first contract when Nazir returned and Gabriella would accompany him, to make sure he went through with the kill.

He sighed; he never had expected to enter into the Dark Brotherhood. The bands of assassins were very impressive and he could hardly believe this had happened. Rocking back on his hips, Astrid came into view and sat next to him.

"You can get in the water, we aren't some cult of god believers who water is sacred to." Jokingly, she laughed at her own comment. "I must be going. Nazir should return tomorrow, make sure that Gabriella and you are ready, Nazir has tendency to receive contracts that must be completed rather quickly."

Valdr smiled and nodded his head in confirmation. Closing his eyes, he listened as Astrid slowly walked away before he sighed. She was interesting in her methods.

Pacing back and forth, Valdr removed his tunic and waded into the water. Feeling the cooling rush he could barely believe he hadn't wanted to enter before.

After his short bathing in the pool of water, he dried of with a towel before walking through the caverns of the sanctuary.

The inside was without a doubt impressive to see, the majestic hallways which coursed and flowed through the entire structure.

Though aside from his state of awe, his true nature was to find Gabriella and inform her about the contract and to ask any advice from her.

Striding through the hallway, he ran into Babette, who had introduced herself earlier. She was a child in appearance but in spirit a full fledged adult due to her vampire state.

Valdr asked for directions to the room where Gabriella was staying in, and without hesitation Babette answered. He would have expected her to say something otherwise but that was indeed not the case.

Entering another small section of caverns, he descended further down until he reached a doorway. Grasping the knob he opened the door revealing a massive room.

Striding inside, he heard a blood curdling scream as he saw Gabriella grabbing the bed sheets and wrapping her naked body within them.

"What are you doing in here? Do you not have the decency to knock?" She demanded.

Valdr was stunned but his mouth was quick silver and his tongue a viper of the craft of speeech. "I did not mean to intrude fellow sister; I only meant to inform you of the task Astrid has assigned us. She says to be ready with our plan and our methods by tomorrow." He majestically presented.

She was caught in the moment, either in awe or irritation. But a smile crept along her face and she walked closer to him. "You are indeed clever. I assure you we will be ready, our methods are to kill no matter how but without a mess. Our plan is for both of us to escape, without any injuries.

You call yourself Valdr, I was wondering if perhaps you might stay awhile? I am in need of company." She coaxed, pressing her hand gently on his chest.

Valdr pulled a bottle of wine from behind him and handed it to her. She smiled. "I am one step ahead of you Gabriella. Hopefully this isn't too odd."

"Not odd for me." She smiled, pouring both of them two goblets full. "Come and drink with me."

Valdr sat on the edge of the bed, nursing his wine down, musing her with tales of his childhood, of his thieving he once did and even of the people who he had left.

After many hours of storytelling they had consumed more than three bottle of wine and they were nonetheless amiss of their senses.

Gabriella came close to him, "You are a very crafty Nord Valdr, very attractive also." She said, sliding her hand across his chest.

He looked her in the eyes before grasping her towel and tearing it from her body. Grabbing her back he threw her on the bed, kissing her body.

Grabbing her butt, she quickly took his clothes from him, and slid her hands along her chest, as he began lovemaking.

She howled a multitude of times, the night was long, but the potions of stamina were many. Continually thrusting deeper into her Gabriella's moaning only increased his vitality.

As the night progressed it was not long before he gave her his seed, and feel next to her running his hand across her chest before kissing her once more and wrapping the bed sheets over them.

Curling up next to him he held her as the two eventually fell asleep.

Chapter 3

Awaking the following morning, Gabriella rose from the bed, sure not to wake her lover.

Walking into the closet she donned her usual assassin attire, nothing much but the robe signified fear and justice. Well, justice to those in whom the brotherhood served.

Opening the door, Valdr woke smiling at her. Smiling back he rose and donned the attire which he always had worn. Astrid still unable to equip him with the proper attire for his stature was very unique, with lean muscle but large placed upon a body taller than most.

Lacing his pants, he buckled his belt before he exited the room. Outside, he was greeted by the same dark corridors of the Brotherhood's Sanctuary.

Valdr inhaled the scent of the sanctuary, that same damp and musty smell that the prison he stayed in not so long ago held. Stretching his sore and aching muscles, he walked into the main room.

As he entered Gabriella handed him black and red robes, along with an orc knife. He smiled and Nazir came into view.

"Gabriella has the requirements for your contract, and I assure she will tell you more about it, but for your first assignment we've chosen a special job.

The Listener is currently gone on a contract, and we've needed this aspect dealt with. We figured you could prove your skills with this. What we ask is that you assassinate Vittoria Vici at her own wedding." Valdr was taken back but regained his rigid posture.

"It will be tough, but I have faith in you that you will accomplish this. After all we did escape prison together not so long ago." Nazir jested as he patted him on the shoulder, "Now go, and my Sitis guide you."

Valdr walked through the check through in Solitude. The place was packed, more than he would've thought.

Passing a guard, the rustle of chainmail was prevalent, the busiest the guards of Solitude would be. He could easily spot the rookies amongst them, warily shuffling about nervous eyes moving rapidly scanning the mass of people hording the street.

Valdr had dressed in basic noble orange attire, and Gabriella clothed in a basic peasant hood and green tunic.

Shifting the hat back into its place on his head, he scanned for a ledge that he could climb on if an archer was needed.

Vittoria was to give her speech on the platform above him, making it a one way exit for any assassin. No doubt they had tried to make this as impregnable as possible.

Taking a calming breath, he sat down on one of the benches present, the old weathered wood creaking as he did so.

Spotting Vici on the platform, she was seated next to many other important officials whose positions were unknown to him.

Gazing through the crowd he spotted Gabriella opening the side door, leading up the spire to where Vici was giving her speech.

As the speech continued he waited for Gabriella's signal she told she would give. Then she opened the door behind Vici.

Grabbing his knife, Valdr stood as did the rest of the crowd as Gabriella madly accused a guard of heresy and then she fainted.

Valdr flicked his knife blade holding it steady between his index and middle fingers. Then agilely tossing the blade he planted it in Vici's pharynx.

The crowd gave a blood curdling scream as blood poured from her throat, her hands madly trying to stop the bleeding.

Madly storming out of the small pavilion with the rest of the frightened villagers, Valdr entered the nearest inn.

Closing the door, he took a breath of relaxation. He would wait before leaving Solitude, he couldn't return without Gabriella.

Turning, he found Gabriella sitting at a nearby table, her wickedly beautiful smile inviting him over.

"Well done. An excellent job if I may say. Now come, I have purchased a room for our stay tonight. Interested mighty Valdr?" She mused.

"I am very interested," He gently spoke, as he grabbed her hand and led her to their temporary bedchamber.

Chapter 4

Word spread rather quickly of the death of Vittoria Vici. Especially with it being at her own wedding.

Valdr opened his eyes, sweat clenching his body like a foul omen. Yet again had another nightmare lured his simple mind into trepidation.

Gabriella rose next to him, the bed sheets wrapped around her slender frame. He shuddered once before rising.

For months he had had dreams of fire, burning down a forest, men slaughtering others.

Four months had passed since he had assassinated Vici, he had quickly ascended in the ranks, doing simple and major jobs.

Now his assignment was simple, he had to kill a farmer who was part vampire. Nothing to challenging.

Word had also spread that the listener had recently killed the Gourmet and now departed to kill the Emperor.

Valdr dressed as usual, Gabriella watching him. Walking over to her he kissed her gently before leaving.

Outside rain had collected and begun to cling to the trees. Trudging through the rain and mud, he made his was to the simple river connecting him with the forest.

Valdr planned to cut through the mountains and go in from behind the farm. This would hopefully make him untraceable as he desired.

Walking through the forest, Valdr donned a thick pair of chapped hides, with fur sewn onto for warmth.

The snow was not to thick as Valdr had expected but as he descended further up the mountain pass, it only deepened.

The snow threatened to engulf his entire leg at points during his journey and at others he slid down slopes made of ice.

Sneaking past small bands of wolves and ice wraiths, Valdr knew the wastes of the snow like no one else. Far too many times as a thief had he trudged through the harsh landscape in order to arrive undetected in Cyrodil.

Gabriella packed her books into a small bag. Her recent contract proved to be quite the journey and she knew she'd need something to keep her active mind quenched.

Throwing her pack across her shoulder, she walked from the quarters she shared many fond memories with Valdr.

As she entered the main room, her heart sank in her chest. Dropping her pack she slowly walked forward, unable to breathe. In front of her was a small band of men holding torches and swords.

Searching the room Astrid or the Listener were nowhere in sight. Her heart fluttered as she knew Valdr must have been killed as well.

Then one of the men dropped his sword into the neck of a fellow sister. Screaming in agony as blood gushed from the wound Gabriella ran forward and was met by a blade.

Valdr walked back through the mountain pass he came through only a day earlier. The contract had been delivered, and both of the vampires lay in their own blood.

Entering the large forest once again, he packed the furs into his pack. _No need of these anymore._

Trudging through the inviting rain once again, Valdr smelt an odd smell. Something he recognized as smoke.

Dropping behind a nearby rock, he scanned his surroundings, no sign of anyone. No bandits, perhaps it was a small fisherman or hunter making a fire. It even could well have been the wind drifting the scent.

Dismissing the idea, he continued forward through the forest, happy to be returning to Gabriella. He could not dismiss the thought of seeing her again and her beauty.

Entering the small glen where the door to the Sanctuary was, his heart sunk. A large fire engulfed the door and already had burned many trees.

Dropping his bags he ran through the doors, trying to find Gabriella. Entering the caverns he drew his sword in case of danger.

Skimming through the entire Sanctuary, a soldier turned. Charging him, he sunk his blade deep into his neck and the soldier tried to muster his strength but fell when Valdr slashed his chest, ensuring his death.

Running into the main room he could see no one, until her turned to see a figured lying on a nearby burning table.

His heart fluttered his blood coursing through his veins. As he turned the body over to identify the body he dropped to his knees.

Holding the body, he sobbed knowing that the wound had killed them. He knew that the wound had killed Gabriella.

Trying to calm his senses, he picked up her lifeless body and exited the Sanctuary.

Outside he buried the body of his former lover, of Gabriella. He wiped tears from his eyes, and felt only rage, rage that was pure and evil.

He knew what the cause of her death had been, he knew that the Listener had been caught and the guards had been taken to this location.

Pulling his cowl over his head, he left his old life behind and looked to the sky knowing his new objective, his final task before he could die. He would kill the Listener, the one that had killed his Gabriella.

Chapter 5

The road was long, heat driving insanity into his soul. He could not remember for how long he had walked, nor the amount of water which resided within his pouch.

Many times had he ventured these very sands of Hammerfell. The daunting spires stretching above him.

Tugging his cloth head wrap further over his face, Valdr tried the best he could to shield the whipping sands off his face.

He had been in pursuit of the Listener for over twenty years, trying to hunt down the same person that he had never found.

The Listener had fled from the Brotherhood while they had been the weakest, and now they barely existed, merely killing small time farmers.

Valdr had planned to take a short cut through Hammerfell in order to reach the Gold Coast within a few days.

The Listener had planned to retreat to the small city of Anvil in attempts to flee from the province to the Summer Set Isles or Black Marsh.

Valdr planned to stop the Listener before they were able to leave from the city, and better yet finally have his vengeance.

Slowly Valdr continued; making his way to the city of Anvil where in hopes he wished his quest for revenge would at last end.

It was night when he arrived within the city walls; he entered a nearby inn, the most common one in Anvil he could find.

He ordered wine, bread and cheese and eat down the food before quickly washing the remainder within his throat and mouth.

Afterwards he returned to the streets, already a heavy rain had set in and threatened to drench his clothes.

Finding the docks he lodged in a nearby barrel as the workers placed him within the vessel of departure. The same ship he knew the Listener was to be on.

Waiting for time to pass, he heard footsteps creak past his hiding place. Inside the barrel he found a small hole to gaze out from.

Peering one eye around the cabin, he found another person drifting asleep.

Valdr expected the Listener to dress in different attire in attempts to throw off any if not all that they may have been a member of the Brotherhood. The only sure way to know what the Listener looked like was to find the blade stolen from Astrid…the Blade of Woe.

Searching the cabin, he noticed the figure pull out a small dagger, one different from the Blade of Woe, merely a steel dagger.

He sighed and continued watching until the figure closed their eyes once again and fell to sleep.

Taking this as the moment to move, Valdr exited his hiding place and moved forward silently. Drawing his orc dagger he slipped the blade between the ribs, puncturing the lungs. Holding his hand firmly over the mouth, he felt the body struggle in attempts of freeing itself before it gave in and slept eternally.

Placing the body in the barrel, he moved on. Valdr expected the Listener to also be hidden within one of the cabins, a location easily found.

Entering the guest room, he found a sleeping figure, along with a sack on top the chest at the foot of the bed. Silently sneaking into the room, he fingered his way through the sack finding nothing but food.

Pulling a pick lock, he went to work on the chest, until he successfully knocked the pins in the correct sequence and opened the chest.

Inside he shuffled through clothes and books. Random objects that the guest had, which he hoped was the Liostener.

Finding nothing he was closing the chest when he noticed a false bottom. Opening the lid once more, he opened the false bottom revealing the hidden treasure which he desired. The Blade of Woe.

Pulling his dagger, he moved to the bed. Pulling his hand up the figured turned revealing a beautiful woman with short black hair, with pale skin complexion. With soft lips, sharp features of her jaw and a rounder nose. No doubt beautiful.

Sheathing his knife, he observed her for a moment before her eyes flashed open, revealing pale blue eyes staring at Valdr.

Rising in her bed she rubbed her head a few times, trying to understand what she was looking at, if it were real or fake.

"You. You must be Valdr. I have been looking for you and no doubt you have found me."

He smiled, "I have come. You are responsible for the death of the Brotherhood and I have been tasked to end you."

She smiled, "Valdr, the Mother spoke to me, spoke your name to me. She knew you were looking for me. I assure you that it was not I who brought this pain upon you but Cicero. He had been working with the Imperials, and I was captured.

He tortured me for days in ways that are horrific and mentally scarring. Especially when you are physically beaten each day and the Imperial men breaking a new bone each day." She shuddered at the thought.

"But I have searched for you, tried to find you for many years. For years I continually had to remain this state of youth the hardest part being the torture." Valdr looked at her puzzled as she finished.

"Maintain your youth?"

"Yes Valdr…Did no one tell you that I was one of the dark ones? A Vampire?"

He took a step back shocked but he contorlled his fears well by now and looked back at her once again.

"No one informed me of that no. Will you have to feed off…me?"

"Oh Valdr, no, I will not need to feed off you. I have learned to sustain myself with fresh and old blood. I carry around canteens full of…blood."

"Don't worry, I trust you as long as you don't kill me. No lsiten here Listener, and you should be good at that, I will come with you and kill Cicero but if I find you truly were responsible for the death of the Brotherhood…I will do what I must."

"And I too Valdr. Now the mother speaks often of you to me, in ways that I know are true. Valdr, the two of us will have something to give this world, more than death. " She stood from the bed, her naked figure standing out in the dark room.

"I havent ever done this before but-" He hushed her before kissing her gently on her lips. The first time he had felt this way in twenty years.

He slipped his hand behind her back, and gracefully they fell to the bed.

Chapter 6

Valdr awoke the following morning, wrapping his arms around the woman he slept next to. Yzara was what she called herself he recalled.

Kissing her lips, he stood and donned his Dark Brotherhood attire which he had modified the armor and now no longer looked like the Brotherhood's armor.

Yzara donned leather armor, and latched her sword to her side, he recognized it as ebony. A very rare metal.

Draping his cloak over his back, he slipped his knife onto his back sheathe along with four throwing knives. Then he attached his scimitar to his side.

Scratching his graying beard, he pulled his long hair into a rough ponytail before exiting the ship.

The port was not much further from here. Yzara had charted the ship in a direction he did not expect, but to Morrowind where she had found Cicero hiding out.

Slowly the boat creaked and groaned, for three weeks Valdr had slowly been accustomed to the noises of the ship, and learned to find ways to soothe his busy and troubled mind.

For he remebered that his immortal life was coming closer each day to its end. Nazir had been mistaken when he claimed him to be immortal. For he was indeed not immortal. He did posses a gift that would keep him from the death of ordinary weapons, which was why he feared ancient weapons as the Blade of Woe, which would claim his life.

Valdr sighed, he had lived for three hundred years, and the gift granted to him was only to last three more, and then he would return to a mortal and live for another fifty before dying.

Valdr grabbed a bucket of water, and washed out the color dye he had put in his hair and beard. He didn't have to look like a older man anymore.

Reaching the dock, he intertwined his fingers with Yzara's. Walking down the bridge connecting the ship to the platform he sighed. Morrowind. The city he hadn't journeyed to in years, and know here he was.

Yzara turned to Valdr and smiled. She had told him that Cicero had run into the city of Leithri, a city with towering building shaped like a pyramid.

Together they walked through multiple cities, and eventually reached the main gates of Leithri.

Inside Valdr was amazed at the intertwining pathways and the large towers and how amazing the art of this city truly was.

Finding another inn to stay at, the Yzara grabbed Valdr by the hand and smiled as she threw him onto the bed.

Walking on hands and knees across the bed, she kissed him before the two of them entered into their romance once more.

The night was in mid cycle as Yzara and Valdr climbed upon one of the rooftops. Scanning the city Yzara sighed before looking at Valdr.

"Valdr, Cicero has departed again. I am not sure how he knows so much but I know that he is in Skyrim, and he won't be for long. We need to return quickly."

Valdr inhaled, smelling the scent of fallen snow. Yzara strode next to him. Cicero couldn't hide in Valdr's homeland. For far too long had he navigated the mountains and knew how to approach any city undetected and quickly.

He exited the gates of Dawnstar. Yzara had spoken of the old sanctuary not far from here and that Cicero had hidden in them.

Once again trudging through the thick snow, it reminded Valdr of when he returned to find Gabriella killed. The anger making him travel the distance faster than anyone.


End file.
